Clash of Power
by MJ Banks
Summary: A powerful fighter exists on earth. An evil force comes to destroy him. Goku is caught in the middle. (Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. However, all the original characters of mine, so don't use them.)
1. Aalayen Arrives

Oleo was traveling through the forest, toting a mission pouch for his exploration activities that month. He was to spend a month in the woods, analyzing trees, checking weather patterns, studying wildlife, and becoming a woodlands survival expert. As with most things Oleo did, it didn't turn out nearly as he had expected. 

Oleo was hiding something, though. He had energetic powers beyond comprehension. He could move at speeds so fast that he broke the sound barrier. He was able to unleash energy blasts that could topple mountains. All this power was perfectly developed and matched to amazing hand-eye co-ordination. However, he was forced to hide it. The most powerful known dark force in the universe, Aalayen, wanted him for their use. If Aalayen found him and he didn't comply with their wishes, she would simply drain his energy and leave him dead. 

Around this time, Goku had been in training for quite a while. Vegeta was nowhere to be found and both his sons had gone off somewhere else on Earth. He stood in a clearing, and it just so happened that the clearing was located in the same forest that Oleo conducted his mission in. You see, Oleo worked for a government operation for a new country, and they didn't know how they would fare if trapped in the woods, so they sent Oleo to find out for them. 

Goku had no idea what was coming. He looked up, hearing a mysterious sound, only to see a bright flare above him, and then some sort of object streaking down. It landed right in front of him. But, it turned out not to be an object, but a woman, tall, a little bit more muscular than most women he'd met, and dressed in a great deal of black leather and pewter-colored armor. She had an evil, chiseled looking face and a mass of black hair that only went down to the nape of her neck. Goku had no idea what he was messing with when he said, "Hi" to her. 

"Hi, I'm Goku," the Saiyan said peacefully, extending a hand. The woman simply shot him a look with odd black eyes. He shivered and backed away slowly. Oleo felt the presence of the woman as well, and he knew it could be none other than Aalayen herself. Meanwhile, Goku continued to back up until he bumped into a tree. 

The woman then put up her hand as if to shake Goku's, but quickly pointed two fingers at him. A screech echoed through the empty clearing, and a great amount of energy collected on Aalayen's outstretched fingers. Goku dove out of the way. 

For a moment, he thought he was blind. Then, when the massive energy beam dug a furrow through the woods, then drilled a tunnel through a nearby mountain, he thought he was deaf. 

Upon looking back, Goku saw an extremely unsettling sight. Wherever the beam had hit, it made a perfect cut. The beam's circular shape was visible, because everything in its path was gone, save for the treetops that had been cut down and fallen into the riverbed-like cut through the earth. Sunlight streamed down on the new path. Goku looked back, his mouth open with awe. Aalayen put her arm down and smiled an evil smile. 

Unclasping several buckles on the back of her armor, Aalayen peeled off the metal plates, leaving her with a loose leather jumpsuit and some very thick boots. She struck a fighter's pose at Goku, and he responded by copying. 

Goku grunted and immediately Super-Saiyan. He then let go with a massive Kamehameha. Aalayen just leaned back and put her hands on her leather-clad hips. It hit her squarely in the face. A huge explosion erupted, big enough to form a mushroom of fire above the treetops. 

Oleo heard the loud noise from the Kamehameha's explosion. He was just packing up the mission bag to head back home, as Aalayen's arrival would make a camping trip look very trivial. He then heard the huge explosion go off and saw the vaporized gasses mushroom far above. He knew that somebody had to be trying to stop the evil queen Aalayen. 

Aalayen stood there, a ring of flattened trees surrounding the scorched clearing, without so much as a speck of dirt on her face. Goku cried out in amazement. The woman before him clenched her fists as if to go Super-Saiyan, but there was simply a loud "boom" sound, and she let off a light glow for a second. Goku went Super-Saiyan and took the same stance as before. Aalayen didn't bother to copy this time. 

Oleo had finished packing up his supplies and grabbed a fallen fruit from a nearby log. When he had finished half of it, there was an immense roar, and then a cloud of dimming flame and dust rose in a line through the forest. His eyes followed it to the point where it exploded against a mountain, triggering a rockslide that sheared off half the North Slope. Shattered stones rained down on Oleo, even though his camp was about two miles from the peak. 

He figured that his government would have detected the blasts, but would not arrive to pick him up for some time, so he saw his secret safe if he used it then. He crouched for a second, and then was flying in the sky like a shot. A thunderclap sounded, and heat bombarded Oleo. He looked beside him. One of Aalayen's energy beams had nearly hit him. It was the same kind the evil queen had first used against Goku, her weakest beam. 

Goku saw her put her hands together, and knew something bad would happen in short order. He leapt into the air and flew towards Oleo, the only thing he could make out in the air. A beam about twice as wide as the other, but much brighter shot by. Goku saw it, and it grazed the growing dot that was Oleo. 


	2. Fruit of the Gods

Oleo tried to ignore the burning sensation in his boot. He knew that he couldn't look in the direction of the beam or he would be blinded. When the streak of energy subsided, he gazed back. His right boot was gone, and his foot was blistered from the heat. Suddenly, he noticed something. There was somebody flying at him, and it wasn't Aalayen. He did not know the person, in fact, didn't know that there were other beings on Earth capable of flight. He gazed confusedly for a few seconds, and then heard a screech of inrushing air. He shot downwards, towards the flying dot below. 

Goku heard the blast charging, and suddenly felt a hand in his ribs. He was knocked out of the way as another beam roared past. Oleo drifted safely away from it. He looked down at the startled Goku. 

"Run!" he yelled, "Get out of here before you get killed. Goku looked down as another whistle of air sounded in his ears. Oleo followed the Saiyan's glance, and saw a white-hot disc ripping towards him like a ten-foot saw blade. He dove, pushing Goku again. The disc, however, followed him, hissing as it reeled through the air. He let loose a tiny bubble of energy from his hand and deflected the disc, which sliced down a huge swath of trees before diving into the Earth's crust and disappearing. It resurfaced a few miles away, and then dissipated. 

Suddenly, Goku was gone. He felt a fist in his ribs, felt them crunch, and sailed into the boughs of a scorched tree. Aalayen had gotten to him. Oleo tried to take her out, but his blow was countered. Aalayen wrestled him down to a clearing, and then pushed him against a tree trunk. She then opened a pouch at her hip and pulled something out. It was purple, round with a glistening shine. Oleo knew what it was. It was an ambrosia fruit, imparting immense power to whoever ate one. If Aalayen took a bite, even a nibble, it would be too much for Oleo to handle. He knew that he had to deprive her of it before she could eat it. 

It was a life-or-death game of keep-away when Oleo swiped the fruit. He hurled it into the forest, hoping that the badly wounded Goku could save himself with it. Aalayen simply laughed, a cold and evil laugh that sent chills down Oleo's spine. She whipped out another ambrosia fruit and took a quick bite. A fierce wind bent the trees and sent twigs and leaves flying. Oleo knew then that he would have to simply evade her until he could do something. Perhaps the being called Goku had friends that could help him. Perhaps he could seize one of those fruits himself. However, at that moment, none of those things could be done. 

In an instant, the game of keep-away had turned into a game of tag. Loser dies. Oleo knew that being a loser was the end of his beloved planet. Once Aalayen had drained his energy, she would suck up all the energy from the planet until everything withered and died as the planet cooled and froze over. Thus the need for Oleo's evasion. Aalayen bit again from the ambrosia fruit. The strange wind came again, tearing at the boughs of trees. Oleo bounded and floated through the forest, jumping off mountains when he could. Aalayen was busy eating, so Oleo rushed to try and help Goku. He flew, the air roaring with a sonic boom, in the direction that he sensed the fallen Saiyan was. 

Goku sat, gasping and grumbling at the base of a tree. Oleo presented a small purple berry to him. He ate it, and the healing effect took place, similar to the effect of the Senzu bean. Goku stood up, and thanked Oleo. 

"Now go!" the angry Oleo shouted. Goku refused. 

"I'm not going to stand around while she destroys everything!" he responded. Oleo became angrier. 

"Will you listen to me? She has been eating ambrosia fruits! Do you know what those are? They are fruits meant to be eaten by the gods so that the mortals cannot overpower them. She must have grown an ambrosia tree on some barren moon, and now she has some! She took you out, almost killed you with one blow! She's probably got ten of those fruits in her pouch! She'll be able to kill you by flicking you too hard! Get out of here! Now!" Goku was caught in a quandary. Though he knew that the argument was giving Aalayen time to power up, he did not want his sons, or indeed any of his friends to be killed. In the end, he decided to ignore Oleo's warning. 

"No! I won't listen! I'm not going to be a bystander!" he screamed, and shot off, before Oleo could react. With the energy level in Goku building, Oleo wondered if he really _could _take Aalayen down. However, he still knew what the evil queen could do, and thus was caught in his own quandary. He shot off towards Goku's fiery trail. 


	3. The Horror of Aalayen

Oleo then saw Aalayen hovering. Goku was not there yet, so he had a clear shot. He put his hands up in front of him, grunted, and released a massive ball of energy. It streaked away, leaving a trail of plasma in its wake. Aalayen saw it, and knocked it away with a mere flash from her hand. It roared into the forest, and there was a massive blast. 

The explosion vaporized an acre of trees, and flattened several around the massive crater. Superheated air rose in a miniature mushroom cloud above the patch of destruction. Oleo darted to the side as another of Aalayen's beams hissed towards him. It hit a mountain, shearing off the top half of it. Oleo zoomed at her, building up another energy ball. When he was eighty feet away, he released it, but kept flying, and released a smaller one on a slightly different course. 

Aalayen deflected the first ball and dodged the second. The larger made a similar crater to the one before, and the smaller one sailed upwards and disappeared. Aalayen was only twenty feet off by then, and Oleo could see her twisted smile. He frowned. 

Suddenly, Aalayen flew off. Oleo followed her, barely able to keep up despite his impressive speed. He dodged sphere after sphere of concentrated energy, weaving about in Aalayen's wake. Oleo gasped. He saw Aalayen's target. 

A large city opened before them. It was noon, and many people were out. The evil queen laughed. Suddenly, one of Goku's attacks sailed up from the street below. Aalayen dodged it easily. She then began to build a huge globe of energy on her hand. It was expanding constantly, even as Aalayen fought to foil the attempts to stop her. 

When it was at least three times as large as her, it began to shine brightly from the inside. It then compacted to something the size of a basketball, and zoomed off. Oleo raced after it, but could not stop it. It hit a gas station, sizzling into an underground pipeline, and exploded. 

The blast shot Oleo backwards, far beyond the city limits. An explosion of plasma roared through the city as the ground beneath it was shattered. Everything was shattered and burned within seconds. The city fell inwards, disappearing into the massive cloud of superhot gasses. In ten seconds, an entire city was wiped off the face of the earth. Air whirled into the plasma cloud, feeding fires in the surrounding area. Both Oleo and Goku stood there, gaping at the destruction, shuddering with terror and grief. 

Aalayen simply laughed. She hit Goku with a kick that threw him above the clouds, landing on a remote beach. Oleo scowled at her. 

"You! You kill people for fun! I'm not letting this planet die, even if I do!" the fighter yelled. Aalayen just laughed again. Oleo suddenly released a ball of energy, which tore through right side of Aalayen's chest, blasting through tissue. Her arm wrenched loose, the rest of her tumbling downwards into the forest. Oleo had killed her. He felt sure of that, and flew off to help Goku. 


End file.
